The Invisible Story
Part 1 Do you like worlds such as this one? You can hide in plain sight by pretending to be a nice guy, because no one ever talks to them. If you don't talk much, or if you talk to yourself too much, people will love you and not hate you. You are probably a kind person, and perhaps you are wondering, "Why is the world 'invisible' in the title?" Or perhaps you are very smart and mean, and after looking at the title, you immediately thought, "Is it out of love or hate that this horrible man is hurting the wiki of this poor person by posting an invisible story?" I will love your personality either way, and I will also answer both questions. Firstly, the art in the background is pretty, but it makes the story hard to read. Thus, the story is invisible. Also, it is hidden here. Is this a good hiding spot? Maybe not, but it still makes the story hard to find, and thus even more invisible. Did you ever realize that there aren't any literature wikis? There was Starpolar Wiki, but someone ate it and made it Bananapolar Wiki. There's Round-Robin Wiki, but that's for prompts. If you're too bad at making prompts, you end up alienating people. But this can be whatever you want it to be. I love things like that. I don't get them very often, but here's one right now. I can write whatever I want, and I want to write something nice. But I can only write something like that on a story place such as this invisible one. So this is out of love, or at least happiness. Perhaps people will come here and make this site visible, and my story will be lost to time or gone. But then it will be an invisible story even as the site becomes known. Such kindness is the hallmark of the world for me. Note: At one point, this part of the page was transparent, so you couldn't read this without editing it. But it's been fixed now, so the story doesn't border on actually invisible. Part 2 Do you like worlds such as this one? Ones which are constantly being made, ones which you can improve on with a simple click of the mouse? There is no authority here but me, so you may write anything so long as you don't hurt someone else. Perhaps you don't like the background. You can change that. Perhaps you don't like the color scheme. Someone can change that, too. The person who created this wonderful world is very busy. He is busy learning, so one day, he will look back at this and remember how he had once made a wiki about writing. That will be very fun for me. You see, I can be very mean here, much meaner than in real life, so I can look upon his wiki and laugh, long and hard, about how futile his efforts to control it are. I can laugh, knowing that I am responsible for every single story on the site, and knowing that no one will ever read this story if I play my cards right. But why would I? There's so much fun in helping someone take their first steps in making a wiki. Of course, if you like the slow warmth of being accepted, know that you may not find that here. Edits are rare on this wiki, but so is trolling. Users are rare on this wiki. It's simply a conversation. I like helping, and Zumokiworks335 has given me the chance to do that. Perhaps some may call him incompetent. I call him determined. He made this wiki despite not knowing how to make them. He restarted this wiki just because someone made a story on it. He even changed the background, and the color scheme, and made pages to help people attain the feeling of warmth which it may lack. Who knows? Maybe I am wrong. Maybe one day, this story will the faint reminder of a bygone era where no one visited this site, a rocky start which will be glamorized for months or years to come. It may come to that; you never know. I love this site. I hope that this story becomes invisible, lost under a flood of real stories, but that everyone shares this sentiment of love. Category:Browse